


I Want You Closer (On Your Knees)

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [7]
Category: Lamb of God (Band), Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Drew explore their kinky side a little more and Chris gets in on the fun as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> abcs of kink series: the letter g: glove fetish
> 
> i know, crack pairings, right? it makes sense (questionable) within the context of the rp raven and i have going on, but you don't need context to enjoy porn with hot dudes. 
> 
> happy valentine's day.

Drew kneels at the foot of the bed, naked, watching Roman dig through his duffle. He shifts, cock twitching between his thighs, eyeing the outfit Roman has on - tight black jeans and a black tank top. 

Roman comes back over to him and smirks down at him. 

“You ready to be a Good Boy for me? Hmm?” Roman slowly pulls on a pair of black leather gloves, making a show of it. He flexes his fists in the gloves, enjoying the crackle of the new leather. 

Drew shifts in his spot, watching Roman, more arousal sweeping through him as Roman puts on the leather gloves, wondering what’s in store for him. 

“Up on the bed. On your back.” Roman says, jerking his head towards the bed. 

Drew nods and starts to get up. 

Roman stops him, holding his hand out. “That’s not how you address me, is it?”

Drew shakes his head. “No.”

“No, what?” Roman asks patiently. 

Drew blushes brightly, feeling way more turned on by this than he probably should be. “No, Daddy.”

“That’s better. Now up on the bed.” Roman moves back to let Drew get onto the bed.

Drew stretches out, laying on his back, looking at Roman expectantly. 

Roman gets the lube out of the side table drawer and drops it on the bed next to Drew's hip. He climbs onto the bed next to Drew and grabs his wrists, putting them above Drew's head at the headboard. “Keep them there.”

Drew nods, wrapping his fingers around the headboard. 

“What was that?” Roman gives Drew a stern look. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Drew gives Roman an apologetic look. 

“That was your last slip up. Do it again and I'll have to punish you. Understand?” Roman arches an eyebrow at Drew. 

Drew nods. “Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry.”

“Good. Now let's get started.” Roman pushes Drew’s thighs apart, stroking over the soft skin with the tips of his fingers.

Drew squirms a little, the smoothness of the leather tickling the sensitive skin. His cock twitches against his belly and his breathing picks up a bit. 

Roman avoids Drew’s cock and runs his hands over Drew’s hips, cupping the jut of the bone and sliding his hands over it. He smirks as Drew’s cock throbs more, wetness beading at the tip. He continues his path upwards, fingers tracing over the ridges of the bones of Drew’s ribcage. He pinches a nipple sharply, just to feel Drew jump against him a little. 

Drew cries out softly at the unexpected pinch, gasping. He tightens his grip on the headboard, knuckles white. Every touch of the soft leather against his skin made him burn and he wanted more. He shamelessly spreads his legs for Roman in a silent invitation, hoping Roman will get the hint and stop teasing him. 

Roman chuckles. “Something you want, baby boy?”

“Please….want you, Daddy….” Drew whimpers, remembering to add on the Daddy, not really in the mood to be punished when he’s sure that any punishment from Roman would just involve him having to wait even longer for his orgasm. 

Roman picks up the lube and slicks up the fingers of the glove, pressing two against Drew’s hole, rubbing against it to tease him more. “Is this what you want?”

Drew rocks down onto Roman’s fingers, cock smudging precome onto his belly as he grinds eagerly against the fingers slowly pushing into him. 

Roman watches Drew writhe for him and ever so slowly slides two of his fingers inside of Drew, stroking them over his sweet spot as soon as he gets them all the way inside. 

Drew clenches around the fingers, the leather an interesting sensation inside of him, cool instead of warm, but so good inside of him. He presses his head back against the pillows, moaning and gasping as Roman starts to fuck him with his fingers, his other hand curling around his cock as he thrusts a third finger inside of him. 

Roman speeds up both hands, fucking Drew harder now with his fingers and stroking his cock faster as Drew arches helplessly into his hands, aching for more as he chases the burning ball coiling tight in his belly. His orgasm slams into him and he comes hard over Roman’s leather-clad hand with a sharp scream of Roman’s name. His muscles clamp down around Roman’s fingers, squeezing them rhythmically as the pleasure ruins him. Tears streak down his cheeks at the intensity of his orgasm as he sags back down into the bed, panting and gasping.

Roman slowly and carefully eases his fingers out of Drew, making him shudder. He grabs a few tissues and wipes the mess off of his gloves and slides from the bed. 

Drew watches him as Roman unbuttons his jeans slowly and then pulls the zipper down, drawing out his cock, stroking it a few times. “Come here, baby boy.”

Drew shifts and gets down onto the floor on his knees in front of Roman, looking up at him through his lashes as his tongue darts out to lick the head of Roman’s cock. 

“Mmm, that’s right. Put that hot little mouth of yours to good use for Daddy.” Roman grips the base of his cock and pushes it against Drew’s mouth.

Drew obediently opens up for Roman, relaxing his throat to take Roman’s size. Roman threads his fingers in Drew’s hair, tugging him forward onto his cock, having found out quickly that Drew enjoys the rougher treatment.

Drew moans around his mouthful and becomes pliable under Roman’s hands as he begins to fuck himself down his throat. Roman moans, panting heavily as his cock throbs in Drew’s mouth as his tongue swirls around it as much as he can. 

Drew chokes a bit around Roman, swallowing convulsively around him a few times. Saliva drips down his chin, mixed with precome. Roman pulls a little harder at his hair, using it to control his movements as he bobs his head on Roman’s length, jaws stretched around his girth. 

“Oh, fuck, baby boy. You’re so fucking good at this, making Daddy feel good. Your mouth is so fucking perfect.” Roman pants, working his hips against Drew’s face.

He lets Roman speed up, getting harder and faster. Roman’s hips snap forward, burying his cock down Drew’s throat as he comes with a loud moan of pleasure. 

Drew works to swallow everything Roman gives him, choking once again as Roman’s cock throbs down his throat.

Roman pulls out of Drew’s mouth slowly, petting his fingers through his hair softly now. “That’s a Good Boy. Yeah, so Good for Daddy.”

Drew coughs, throat aching and raw now from the rough treatment. Roman pauses and pulls off his gloves, tossing them into the trash and quickly fixing his pants again. 

Both Roman and Drew freeze for a second when the bedroom door opens and Chris walks in, freezing as he takes in the sight of Drew naked on his knees for Roman, lips red and swollen, spit and come dripping down his chin. His cock twitches several times in his shorts, hardening immediately. He shuts the bedroom door. “Son of a bitch….”

Roman crooks a finger at Chris, beckoning him closer. Chris licks his lips and comes to stand next to Roman, breathing already getting heavier. 

“You want him to suck you too, hmm? I’m sure you’re well aware of how good he is with his mouth.” Roman smirks a bit at Chris. 

Chris reaches down and strokes his fingers gently across Drew’s cheekbone, meeting his eyes, a little surprised to see the submissiveness there. He tilts his head at the patient way Drew sits, waiting to be told what to do without any backtalk or smartass comments. It makes his cock harder and he slides his fingers into Drew’s hair, tugging much more gently than Roman had. “Yes, I do and I am.”

Roman looks down at Drew. “You gonna be as Good for Chris as you were for Daddy, baby boy?” 

Chris arches an eyebrow, not aware of Drew’s apparent daddy kink, but says nothing, finding Roman being in control over Drew very hot. 

Drew flushes, gaze darting over to Roman, not yet having discussed the Daddy thing with Chris, still trying to process it himself. He nods though. “Yes, Daddy.”

Chris arches his eyebrows even higher, but stays quiet, still finding this incredibly hot. 

At Roman’s approving nod, Drew reaches out and unfastens Chris’ shorts, pushing them down his thighs along with his underwear, giving his cock a few strokes. 

Chris moans, cock surging against Drew’s palm, hips rocking forward a little. “Fuckingsonofabitch….”

Drew licks a stripe up the underside of Chris’ cock, from base to tip, before sucking the head into his mouth, sliding it down his throat. 

Roman presses against Chris’ back, watching over his shoulder as Drew begins to suck Chris off. “Yeah, that’s it, baby boy. Chris deserves a treat for letting us play together so much.”

Chris can’t help it when his hips jerk against Drew’s face, pushing his cock down his throat a little. Drew moans, enjoying the rough treatment from Chris too. His cock twitches against his thigh a little, starting to get a little firmer. 

“Come on, Chris. Wanna watch you fuck that pretty mouth of his. Wanna watch you really wreck him.” Roman purrs into Chris’ ear.

Chris shudders and rocks his hips harder against Drew, chasing his orgasm as the pleasure burns through his veins, turning his blood into lava. “GoddamnedsofuckinggoodHeaven!”

Drew takes Chris’ cock all the way down his throat, nose pressing against his skin, and swallows around him. 

Chris pulls hard on Drew’s hair accidentally as the pleasure overwhelms him and his orgasm crashes into him, dragging him down in a wave of heat and light. “Sonofafuckinggoddamnedbitch!”

Drew pulls back and tries to swallow everything Chris gives him, choking just a bit, throat feeling even more raw. A little bit of spit and come spills down his chin again. He lets Chris rock against his face a little more, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Chris pulls out of Drew’s mouth, panting heavily. His hands fumble his shorts and boxers back up, straightening them. He leans back against Roman a little, fingers carding through Drew’s hair. “Fuck, Heaven….”

Roman chuckles and sits Chris down on the edge of the bed. He grabs some tissues and kneels down with Drew, cleaning him up. “You okay, baby boy?”

Drew nods, voice hoarse and soft. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Color?” Roman asks.

Drew clears his throat with a wince. “Green.”

Roman smiles and presses a quick kiss to Drew’s lips, humming softly at the combined taste of himself and Chris there. He finishes cleaning Drew up. “You were so Good for Daddy and Chris. Made us both feel good.”

Chris pets Drew’s hair. “Yeah, so fucking good, Heaven.”

Roman fetches Drew a bottle of water and opens it for him, holding it out to him.

Drew takes it and gulps it down thirstily, the coolness soothing his throat a bit. 

“Are you okay, Heaven?” Chris asks, a bit of concern in his eyes. 

Drew nods. “Yeah.”

“Gotta admit, that was pretty fucking hot.” Chris glances up at Roman.

“I definitely agree with that.” Roman chuckles and strips down to his underwear, getting into bed.

Drew follows him, tugging on Chris, wanting him too. 

Chris undresses and slides in on Drew’s other side, sandwiching him between Roman and himself. He presses a kiss to Drew’s lips. “Good night, Heaven. I’ll see you in my dreams.”

Drew kisses Chris back and smiles sleepily at him. “Good night, Charming. I’ll be there.” 

He turns over and kisses Roman too. “Good night, babe.”

Roman smiles and kisses him back. “Good night, baby.”

Drew snuggles down between them, pressed against each of them, feeling happy and loved and cared for, falling asleep with ease.

Chris looks across Drew to Roman, meeting his eyes, their arms pressing together as they hold Drew. He makes sure to keep his voice soft. “That was a surprise. A nice one. A very nice one. But a surprise.”

Roman blinks, voice equally as soft. “What? You didn’t know he was into that?”

“I did, kinda. Just not the Daddy part of it.” Chris says. 

Roman hesitates. “Is it a problem? I don’t want to step on your toes here.”

“No, no problem. He…..seems to really like that kind of treatment and play sometimes. I’m not sure I’m good at it, to be able to give it to him. So it’s good that you can.” Chris admits, blushing a bit at this kind of talk. 

Roman nods. “Well, as long as you’re okay with it. I don’t want to cause any problems for the two of you. Yours and his relationship is number one, I know. The way it should be.”

Chris smiles. “Thanks. That’s really respectful of you. I appreciate that. I know you’ll take care of him.”

“Yeah, I will. You don’t have to worry about that.” Roman tightens his arm around Drew a little bit.

Chris smiles, seeing the love in Roman’s eyes. “Well, let’s get some sleep.”

Roman nods, pressing a kiss to Drew’s cheek, pausing for a moment before leaning over and kissing Chris’ cheek too. “Good night, Chris.”

Chris blinks, a little surprised, and then smiles. “Night, Roman.”

They close their eyes and let Drew’s soft, even breathing soothe them to sleep.


End file.
